Ménagerie
by Thecrasy
Summary: Newt arrive à New-York avec un objectif en tête : trouver ce qui est arrivé au vrai Perceval Graves. Ils ont essayé la manière forte. Théseus a pressé le MACUSA des semaines, mais ils ne feront rien contre la parole de Graves lui-même. L'approche de Newt est un dernier recours, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver l'homme qu'il aime - alors il ouvre sa valise.


Bonjour, bonjour ! Première fois dans le fandom des animaux fantastiques, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Cette histoire est la traduction de Menagerie, de Prosodiical, que vous pouvez trouver sur AO3. Elle m'a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire, et je la remercie ;)

Cette traduction a été corrigée par Pyucinettemom, que je remercie également!

Pour ceux qui attendaient la suite de UWM... C'est en cours, le chapitre 18 a bien avancé déjà ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt quitte les douanes moldues et s'avance dans New-York avec une main fermement serrée autour de la poignée de sa valise et les cendres de la lettre de Théseus tombant de l'autre, déjà emportées par la bise fraîche.

Il quitte l'avenue principale presque immédiatement et enroule ses doigts autour de sa baguette, dans sa poche. La lettre n'a rien dit de nouveau, juste les mêmes investigations de Théseus qui rencontrent un mur avec le MACUSA — et Perceval Graves lui-même. C'est terrifiant, de la manière la plus humaine et ordinaire, la manière dont les personnes ne veulent pas voir ou écouter ce qui est juste devant eux.

La seule chose que la lettre de Théseus disait était _sois prudent, et bonne chance_. Newt presse le bout de ses doigts contre la paume de sa main et s'arrête dans une allée déserte pour poser sa valise sur le sol.

Il lance un sortilège de discrétion et des barrières anti-moldues autour de lui avant de se pencher et d'ouvrir sa valise. Newt a des dizaines de créatures, certaines petites et discrètes, certaines énormes et époustouflantes par leurs pouvoirs mais, depuis les deux dernières semaines, l'inquiétude de Newt les a tous contaminés. Dougal sort le premier de la valise et Newt rencontre ses grands yeux sages.

-Merci, murmure-t-il.

Newt a appris certaines choses à force de connaître autant d'aurors et la première règle est : _ne t'implique pas personnellement._ Ça veut dire qu'il n'a jamais parlé de créatures illégales dans le carnet protéiforme qu'il partage avec Perceval. Que, quand Newt est apparu par Portoloin dans le bureau de Théseus, anxieux et horrifié, les derniers mots de Perceval — son dernier avertissement, le début du nom de Grindelwald — gribouillés dans une tache d'encre sur la page, Théseus l'a prise et a juré de faire quelque chose.

Que le MACUSA n'a pas pris l'affaire au sérieux, qu'apparemment, Perceval lui-même a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'était un accident — Théseus a eu plus de jugeote. Newt aussi.

-Prépare-nous quelque chose de grand, d'accord, mon cher ? dit Newt, sa main sur le flanc de Frank.

Frank fredonne quand Newt fait glisser sa main dans ses plumes en murmurant un sortilège de Désillusion avec sa baguette et, une fois que le sortilège est implanté dans la magie de l'oiseau du tonnerre, celui-ci bat des ailes une fois, deux fois, et s'élève dans le ciel.

La journée déjà sinistre semble s'assombrir davantage et Newt exhale alors qu'une nuée de billywigs et de doxies qu'il a nourris à la potion d'invisibilité et de force s'envole.

-C'est un peu étroit ici, dit-il quand Rosie sort son museau. Viens, ma belle, je ne peux pas te laisser te faire blesser.

Elle sort prudemment et le regarde, pas tout à fait docile, alors qu'il lui sourit.

-Ça ne va pas faire mal, la ré-assure-t-il en s'avançant.

Il pose une main sur sa tête sa nuque enfle, le poison s'accumule face à la magie. Newt fait claquer sa langue.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent de mal. S'il te plaît.

La peau d'un nundu est presque invulnérable, mais Newt a appris des sorts pour renforcer les dragons pendant la guerre, et il les applique maintenant sur sa peau et sa fourrure rase. Elle les endure avec réticence et secoue la tête quand il recule, ses yeux brillent alors qu'il la chasse. Elle ne part pas et s'assoit derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait laissé partir tous les occamys, enchantés pour être silencieux et invisibles, dans les rues de la ville.

Newt lance un sortilège de direction et désigne le Woolworth Building.

-Va les agiter un peu ?

Elle le regarde pendant un moment avant de se relever et de partir silencieusement.

Il commence à pleuvoir quand Newt transplane à la maison de Perceval. Pickett gazouille d'un ton abattu quand tous les sorts de Newt ne donnent aucun résultat et les fées qu'il a libérées bourdonnent autour de lui.

-Faites-le moi savoir si vous trouvez quelque chose, leur dit le sorcier, et elles rient d'un ton aigu avant de se séparer.

Newt essaie de raisonner logiquement à partir de la maison de Perceval. Le hibou postal de Théseus hulule plaintivement en se posant sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien, lui dit Newt, mais il commence à se sentir nerveux, ses pas s'accélèrent. Il est probablement à New-York, non ? Les sortilèges de redirection pour le courrier ne peuvent pas être aussi efficaces.

Toutefois, quand Newt tombe sur une foule en face de la banque en suivant la piste d'un billywig, il rattrape son niffleur et repose de nouveaux sortilèges de discrétion tout en le fixant des yeux.

-Non, dit-il. Perceval, tu te souviens ? Je te donnerai toutes les pièces brillantes que tu veux — plus tard.

Le niffleur soupire et secoue sa fourrure quand le sorcier le repose mais, au moins, il ne se dirige plus vers la banque. Avec les éclairs et la pluie, avec une moldue qui crie des choses à propos de sorcières et de magies : « Vous pensez que c'est normal ? » et la foule qui sort parapluies et manteaux pour se protéger, Newt regarde le ciel à la recherche du scintillement des créatures invisibles fendant l'air. Elles le trouveront. Elles le doivent.

-Vous !

Newt est tiré dans une allée par une sorcière qui pointe immédiatement sa baguette sur lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Quelle était cette créature ? demande-t-elle vivement. Vous venez de la laisser partir !

-Ah, dit Newt en lui lançant un regard. Newt. Newt Scamander. Si je l'ai fait — eh bien, ne devriez-vous pas me laisser partir pour que je puisse l'attraper ?

Elle fait un son d'agacement et secoue la tête.

-Vous venez de violer la loi. Je dois vous arrêter.

-S'il vous plaît, je peux le récupérer.

Une boule de crainte se loge dans son estomac alors qu'elle les fait transplaner au Woolworth Building et le traîne immédiatement à l'intérieur.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, il m'a juste sauté des mains. Il est inoffensif -

-Vous avez laissé échapper une créature folle.

Elle le fixe des yeux.

-Monsieur Scamander, nous avons assez de problèmes à New-York sans qu'un — étranger n'arrive et risque le code international du Secret Magique.

-Il ne se fera pas repérer, dit Newt avec hésitation. Mademoiselle -

-Goldstein, répond-elle avec irritation. Avez-vous au moins un permis pour cette chose ? Êtes-vous passé par les douanes ?

-Eh bien, techniquement -

Elle le traîne jusqu'à une pièce où elle entre vivement, puis Newt est brusquement face-à-face avec la Présidente du MACUSA et un homme qui ressemble exactement à Perceval Graves.

-Excusez-moi, dit Goldstein, mais cet homme -

-Monsieur Scamander, s'exclame la présidente en haussant les sourcils. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas là pour porter des accusations infondées contre mon personnel.

-Oh, dit Newt et réussit à faire un rictus. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Théseus.

Il lance un regard à l'imposteur — à Perceval, se force-t-il à penser, son occlumencie n'est pas au niveau — et il fait un sourire tremblant.

-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter — je sais que ça a dû être une erreur et j'ai, euh, j'ai sur-réagi — mais il ne m'écoute pas vraiment même dans les meilleurs moments, j'en ai peur.

Picquery laisse échapper un bruit, mais Perceval sourit.

-Tout va bien, Newt, dit-il avant de regarder Goldstein. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as perdu une créature ?

-Mon niffleur s'est encore échappé, grimace Newt en baissant les yeux. J'étais en train d'essayer de l'attraper quand l'auror Goldstein m'a amené.

-Mademoiselle Goldstein, répond Perceval en insistant sur le titre, a la regrettable habitude de sauter aux conclusions sans vraiment penser avant.

À côté de lui, Tina grimace.

-Madame la présidente, si vous le voulez bien -

-Bien sûr

-Je me charge donc de Newt. Tu n'es pas encore passé par les douanes magiques ?

-Non, je suis venu par les chemins habituels.

Newt offre un sourire contrit à Goldstein, qui a l'air abasourdie alors que le britannique suit Perceval, et il se sent rougir sous le regard du plus vieux.

-Je pense qu'elle veut bien faire, au moins.

-Comme d'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'on demande à nos aurors, ici.

Perceval conduit Newt à son bureau. Newt regarde autour de lui et catalogue les changements. Le plus gros est la réplique de son carnet, posée sur le bureau. Newt l'adorait, avant, une trace tangible de lui qui lui faisait penser à son sourire, mais maintenant…

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit-il quand Perceval voit la direction de son regard.

Perceval secoue la tête.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Cela t'a plus gêné que moi, dit Newt en souriant. Je ne pensais pas que Théseus se montrerait aussi peu raisonnable à ce propos.

-Sa ténacité est toute à son honneur, répond Perceval.

Newt combat le frisson d'inconfort quand Perceval lui prend sa valise des mains.

-Je crains de devoir répertorier ce que tu as là-dedans.

-Je comprends.

Newt baisse la tête quand Perceval pose la valise sur le sol et ouvre le couvercle.

-C'est presque vide, pour être honnête. J'essaye de retourner la plupart de mes créatures dans leur habitat naturel puisque je vais bientôt commencer à travailler sur mon manuscrit.

Newt suit Perceval en bas après avoir pris un moment pour lancer discrètement quelques sorts dans le bureau du sorcier rien. Il soupire et pose ses yeux sur le dos de Perceval, la longueur familière de son manteau, son profil — il est différent, mais pas d'une manière tangible. Plus que tout, Newt a besoin de trouver Perceval. Plus que tout, Newt a besoin de preuves.

Perceval regarde autour de lui, remarque les bébés occamys dans leur nid, la ménagerie des créatures aquatiques que Newt n'a pas pris la peine de relâcher.

-J'ai trouvé Annabelle récemment, explique Newt à propos de l'éruptif qui est plaintivement allongé au sol. Son compagnon a été tué par des braconniers, et elle est proche de ses chaleurs. J'espère que ça ira ?

-Oui, normalement, dit Perceval en regardant le ciel vide de Frank. Tu avais quelque chose de volant ici ?

-Oh, il y avait un boutefeu que j'ai récupéré en Somalie, mais je l'ai ramenée en Chine — non, j'ai rencontré un phénix vagabond, ici. Je crois qu'il voulait venir avec moi, mais pas tout de suite. Je pensais partir à sa recherche après avoir fini mon manuscrit. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à détruire son habitat.

C'est la vérité, même s'il y a aussi eu d'autres créatures et, quand Newt lance un regard à Perceval, il y a quelque chose d'étranger et d'étrange dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne cille et sourie.

-Ta vie est tellement intéressante, dit-il tendrement, et ça a l'air bizarrement sincère. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Monsieur Scamander.

Newt peut sentir son visage chauffer et il baisse les yeux, espérant que son inconfort ne se montre pas sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas toujours ce que vous voyez en moi, répond-il parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, mais — Merci.

Quand Perceval les rejoint, les veaudelunes couinent et s'éloignent prestement _._

-Je suis désolé, ils sont un peu timides. J'en ai douze.

Newt écarte un rideau pour révéler la toundra de l'habitat de son obscurus.

-Et ça — ce n'est pas dangereux, dit-il calmement. Si tu penses que ça risque de me poser problème…

-L'enfant obscurus que tu as mentionné dans ta lettre ? Demande l'auror en pointant la bulle magique du doigt.

-Oui, répond Newt en regardant la fumée noire, le deuil montant en lui. Elle était déjà mourante et je pensais que — mais en l'enlevant, ce n'est pas… Sans mes sortilèges, il disparaîtrait. Je suppose que je l'ai amenée ici pour l'étudier, mais…

-La mort d'un enfant est toujours difficile.

Le ton de Perceval est presque trop clinique mais, quand Newt lui envoie un regard, il sourit avec ironie.

-Je devrais pouvoir la faire passer pour toi.

-Merci.

Newt n'arrive pas à croiser son regard. Perceval s'avance et prend son poignet dans sa main et Newt fait attention à ses pensées quand il lui rend son sourire.

-Je pense que tu pourrais m'aider, dit Perceval en baissant la voix. Pas vraiment officiellement. Il y a eu une série d'attaques dernièrement, et je pense que ce pourrait être une créature.

-Si elle n'est pas dangereuse -

-Elle n'a encore blessé personne, le rassure l'auror. Nous ne tirons pas pour tuer.

-Dans ce cas, ce sera avec plaisir.

Perceval lui donne le dossier une fois qu'ils quittent la valise et, avec la conversation encore fraîche dans son esprit, c'est évident ce que Perceval veut qu'il comprenne.

-C'est une attaque d'obscurus, dit Newt, abasourdi, et Perceval se rencogne dans sa chaise en portant une main à son front.

-J'espérais que ce ne soit pas ça. Mais si tu le penses aussi…

Il se penche en avant et fixe Newt d'un regard pénétrant Newt pense au Soudan.

-Tu penses que tu peux le trouver ?

Newt reporte son attention sur le dossier, pressant ses doigts sur la photographie.

-Un enfant, dit-il. Probablement une fille, moins de dix ans, dans un environnement où la magie est haïe. Tu as déjà des idées, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y a un groupe appelé la Ligue des fidèles de Salem, dirigé par une non-maj. Elle s'occupe personnellement de quelques enfants et donne de la nourriture aux sans-abris s'ils acceptent de diffuser sa rhétorique anti-sorciers.

Perceval tapote ses doigts contre son bureau avant de reprendre :

-Picquery ne veut pas en entendre parler, bien sûr, mais si on arrive à trouver l'enfant avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un…

-Mais peut-on même… réparer l'obscurial ? Quand l'obscurus grandit…

-Peut-être pas entièrement, répond Perceval d'un air absent. Mais on serait peut-être capable de le contrôler.

L'ombre d'un étranger brille dans ses yeux. Newt ouvre la bouche, la referme, et est heureusement exempt de réponse quand quelqu'un se rue sur la porte.

-Monsieur Graves, Monsieur — il y a un nundu devant le bâtiment ! Dans la rue !

-Un nundu, dit Perceval.

Il lance un regard à Newt, qui pense feindre la surprise avec conviction en secouant la tête. Perceval se lève, prend son manteau et fait signe à Newt de faire de même.

-Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que nous ayons un magizoologiste à disposition.

-Un adulte, quand même ? Demande Newt avec doute en prenant sa valise pour suivre l'auror. Je veux dire, ce n'était qu'une fois, et je retournais juste un bébé à sa mère -

-Newt, dit Perceval avec un sourire jaune. C'est déjà beaucoup plus d'expérience que ce que la plupart ont avec des créatures magiques.

Ils s'arrêtent dans le hall d'entrée, où Newt peut voir Rosie faire les cent pas devant la porte.

-Tu peux t'en charger ?

-Si j'y arrive, demande Newt en se mordant la lèvre, tu me laisserais le garder ? Et — pas de magie.

Perceval l'étudie un moment, puis hoche la tête. Il sort en levant une main.

-Pas de sortilèges, dit-il à l'assemblée d'aurors. Nous laissons Monsieur Scamander gérer la créature.

Newt peut entendre les murmures confus, mais ils se fondent dans le décor quand il sort et regarde Rosie comme si c'était un nundu sauvage.

Et elle est sauvage, même s'il l'a recueillie quand elle était toute petite. L'avorton de la meute, abandonnée quand sa mère a ramené le reste de sa portée dans sa tanière. Il l'approche doucement tout en gardant les yeux sur ses pattes et la manière dont elle les bouge elle gonfle sa gorge alors qu'un des sorciers qu'elle a déjà touchés grogne de douleur en s'effondrant au sol. Mais elle ne souffle pas. Newt garde son langage corporel inoffensif, sans provocation aucune, et elle le regarde fixement. Elle le laisse quand même approcher.

Il est prévenu par le cri de quelqu'un :

-Non !

Il se retourne, baguette levée, et invoque un bouclier juste à temps le sortilège ricoche mais Newt regarde par dessus son épaule en se retournant lentement. Rosie a pris une position d'attaque. Elle est tendue, mais Newt s'avance à nouveau et commence une longue litanie de mots dont le ton importe plus que la signification.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, lui dit-il. Je peux t'offrir une maison.

Quand il s'accroupit et ouvre sa valise, elle le rejoint.

Newt referme sa valise, son cœur bat dans sa poitrine et il halète alors que l'adrénaline redescend. Il y a un éclair, du tonnerre, et Newt lance brièvement un regard de ce côté avant de se retourner vers les aurors — et le supposé Perceval Graves.

-Comment vais-je bien pouvoir reporter ça ? Se demande Perceval, mais il a l'air amusé.

Un de ses aurors est au sol, projeté par le sort, sa peau est écorchée et il saigne ceux que Rosie a touchés avec sa respiration sont toujours silencieux, couverts de furoncles étranges.

-Merci de t'être occupé de ça, mais j'ai peur que ça m'occupe le reste de la journée.

-Oh, dit Newt. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours un niffleur à trouver.

Perceval tend la main pour poser ses phalanges contre la joue de Newt et celui-ci lui sourit.

-Je te revois à la maison ?

-Oui, je pense que je me souviens encore de l'endroit.

Perceval réprime un rire, sa main retombe.

-Bonne chance, alors, dit-il doucement.

Newt le regarde partir, sort des barrières de protection et s'éloigne de deux pâtés de maison avant de s'appuyer et glisser contre un mur. Des nausées horrifiantes menacent de sortir et il appuie sa main contre sa bouche en fermant les yeux.

Des années de leurs contacts étaient stockées dans ces carnets enchantés quand Perceval lui en avait donné un après une journée charmante et une nuit toute aussi charmante, Newt avait été dubitatif, mais fasciné par la douceur dans ses yeux. Perceval écrivait davantage que Newt - il aimait gribouiller quelque chose au moins tous les deux jours. C'était quelque chose de banal, en général. Newt répondait quand il le pouvait, partageait des détails de ses voyages, des nourritures qu'il avait goûtées et des créatures qu'il avait rencontrées, sa vie était étalée dans des arabesques d'encre. Perceval avait écrit _Je t'aime_ une semaine avant que Newt ne revienne à New-York, où il lui avait dit en personne. Newt avait — chéri ces mots, les avait gardés dans son cœur.

Il sait que Perceval a fait de même.

Newt déglutit et cille quand quelque chose touche sa main. C'est Dougal, qui apparaît à sa vue un moment pour le regarder, calme et compréhensif. Newt lui sourit faiblement.

-J'ai besoin de le trouver.

Il se remet sur ses pieds.

-Allez, Dougal, allons-y.

Quand il retourne dans la rue, la pluie continue à tomber, les nuages sont lourds et noirs et Newt peut voir le scintillement des créatures presque invisibles qui volent dans le ciel. Ils sont en formation, maintenant, un vortex tournoyant qui n'est pas tout à fait là, un tourbillon d'activité qui a l'air de respirer, transparent sauf quand la lumière tape juste bien. Et quand un éclair tombe, quand le tonnerre gronde, Newt peut presque voir où il tombe.

Au centre de la tornade, donc, Newt s'y rend.

Il fait presque tomber la sorcière une seconde fois en s'aventurant dans le déluge, quand elle conjure un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête et bloquant sa vue du ciel.

-Hey, dit-elle un peu maladroitement. Vous cherchez votre créature ?

Newt la regarde curieusement.

-Je suppose, oui, dit-il. Miss Goldstein, c'est ça ?

— Tina, le corrige-t-elle, déconcertée. Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez, euh, avec M. Graves.

-J'échappe probablement à beaucoup de choses — plus que je ne le devrais.

Newt suit les éclairs, le grondement du tonnerre résonne dans ses os. L'orage est entièrement magique et l'air en est saturé, le goût de l'ozone est lourd sur sa langue.

-En fait, si cela ne vous dérange pas que je demande — je pensais que vous étiez auror.

-Je l'étais, admet-elle. J'ai récemment été rétrogradée. Il y a eu un… incident.

Elle grimace et détourne le regard, avant d'attirer l'attention de Newt.

-Hey, c'est votre créature ?

Newt suit du regard son doigt tendu pour découvrir le niffleur en train de dévaliser une bijouterie. Newt s'approche de la vitrine et le niffleur le regarde un long moment, impénitent.

-Tu avais un boulot ! lui dit Newt à travers la vitre, avant de regarder la rue presque déserte sous la pluie. _Finestra._

 _-_ Vous ne pouvez pas simplement l'attraper avec un _accio_? demande Tina alors que Newt saute à travers la fenêtre, les yeux plissés fixés sur son but. Et — attendez. Avez-vous fait exprès de relâcher cette chose ?

-Les niffleurs résistent aux sortilèges, explique Newt. Et je ne voulais pas que quiconque mette la main sur lui. J'aurais juste espéré qu'il soit un peu meilleur pour _faire ce que je lui avais demandé de -_

Le niffleur évite Newt, mais celui-ci l'attrape au vol quand la créature saute sur un lustre avec un petit bruit de triomphe.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Arrête de voler !

Il le secoue et ça fait tomber une pile de plus en plus large de bijoux et de pièces d'or au sol. Newt grimace et chatouille le niffleur, qui relâche à nouveau des pièces d'argent et d'or. Tina regarde la pile, choquée.

-Qu'est-ce — qu'est-ce que vous lui avez demandé de faire, par Merlin ?

Newt lui lance un regard, avant de sortir par la fenêtre et de regarder le ciel. L'air s'assombrit avant qu'un nouvel éclair ne déchire le ciel. À ce moment, dans la lumière et les sortilèges de désillusion dans l'air -

-Mercy Lewis, dit Tina faiblement. Qu'avez-vous… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Ils tourbillonnent vers un point précis, l'œil du cyclone, et Newt fourre le niffleur dans sa valise en reculant sous la pluie.

-Tout va bien, dit-il en entendant le bruissement et les pépiements des pixies malicieuses dans l'air. Elle ne va rien dire à personne. N'est-ce pas ?

-Avez-vous juste… relâché un zoo magique entier dans New-York ?

Elle a l'air abasourdie en lui courant après alors que Newt suit la pluie, qui s'épaissit encore davantage.

-Vous avez violé tellement de lois -

Newt la regarde un moment avant de sourire d'un air ironique en détournant les yeux.

-Et vous pensez vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pensé au Statut, presque tout le monde est invisible -

-Tout le monde —, bafouille-t-elle en regardant d'un air horrifié les ombres dans le ciel. Vous fréquentez M. Graves ! C'est le Directeur du département !

-Oui, dit Newt. Et je suis sûr qu'il serait en colère contre moi, aussi — s'il ne m'avait pas prévenu il y a presque un mois pour Grindelwald, avant de mystérieusement faire passer ça pour un accident tout en n'agissant pas comme lui-même. Il m'a demandé mon aide et je — j'ai essayé de le faire à votre façon. Ça n'a pas marché. Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

Ils sont au cœur maintenant, où l'air est épais et lourd et une main invisible soulève une grille, frappée par la foudre par terre. Newt ouvre sa valise et siffle une note, fortement et clairement ça tranche comme un couteau et tout le monde bruisse, tourbillonne autour de lui. Le murmure doux des ailes de billywig et le bruit dur des doxies, et le pépiement joyeux des pixies, les rafales de vent d'un occamy qui se pose sur ses épaules. Newt fait courir un ongle le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand l'occamy lui donne un léger coup de tête.

-Où est ta sœur, hm ?

L'occamy gazouille joyeusement et plonge, toujours invisible, dans la valise.

Puis il ne reste que Frank et, quand Newt l'appelle, il descend lentement vers le sol en tournant autour d'eux. Ses ailes se replient sur ses côtés. Les sortilèges de Newt commencent déjà à se dissiper et, quand il dit « Merci. », Frank le pousse légèrement du bec, rapprochant sa tête alors que Newt enroule brièvement ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Est-ce que c'est —, commence Tina avant de secouer la tête. Vous pensez que M. Graves a été remplacé par Grindelwald ?

-Oui., dit Newt alors que Frank disparaît dans la valise.

Il la ramasse et regarde un moment la grille ouverte. Un sortilège d'amortissement devrait faire l'affaire. Il en lance un sur ses chaussures.

-En fait, j'en suis presque certain.

-Qu'y a-t-il là en bas ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

Newt lui lance un regard.

-Ce que vos — règles, et vos régulations, et toutes vos lois terriblement restrictives veulent : des preuves.

Il saute, atterrit sur ses pieds et il lâche sa valise, les mains faibles. Elle tombe sur le sol alors que Newt se précipite sur Perceval, le vrai crispé, épuisé, mais vivant.

Pickett sort de sa manche quand Newt enroule ses bras autour des épaules de Perceval. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux ternes et presse son sourire contre sa joue.

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit Newt. Perceval, je suis -

-Newt, dit Perceval, sa voix rauque sonnant comme un avertissement.

Newt tourne la tête lentement pour voir Perceval — non, Grindelwald — debout à seulement quelques mètres, les regardant curieusement.

-Allez-y, dit-il. J'adorerais voir comment je m'en sors face à quelqu'un qui a été renvoyé de Poudlard et un auror affamé et sans baguette. Particulièrement quand j'ai votre atout secret.

Il pousse du pied la valise de Newt. Celui-ci reporte son attention sur Perceval, dont le visage a perdu toutes ses couleurs.

-Tu es un excellent menteur, Newt. J'ai presque cru que tu ne te doutais de rien. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

-Je savais déjà, répond Newt calmement. Mais que vous vouliez _contrôler_ l'obscurus -

-Ah, oui, répond moqueusement Grindelwald.

Newt ne regarde pas en direction du léger mouvement qu'il voit en périphérie de son regard.

-Mais c'est ce que tu fais, non ? Tu l'enrobes bien, mais la manière dont tes créatures sont si bien entraînées… je ne te mentais pas, tout à l'heure, tu pourrais vraiment m'aider.

-Aider votre cause ? dit Newt en serrant le poignet nouvellement libéré de Perceval, alors que Pickett remonte dans sa manche. Je crains de ne vraiment pas pouvoir.

-Quel dommage, dit Grindelwald, et quelque chose brille, bouge alors que Newt attrape Perceval et les met hors du chemin -

Son sort rouge fuse en direction du plafond. L'espace est étroit avec le scintillement à peine visible des écailles d'un occamy. Newt sent plus qu'il ne voit la magie de Grindelwald grandir et il émet un son clair et désespéré quand le premier craquement dissipe le sortilège de désillusion et son bouclier hâtivement lancé. L'occamy tourne la tête pour le regarder alors qu'elle redevient visible — et, heureusement, lui répond.

Elle rétrécit aussi vite qu'elle a grandit, plonge dans la poche de Newt avec une précision qui fait que le second sort de Grindelwald touche le mur de briques.

-Toi, dit-il, les yeux brillants, en tournant sa baguette contre Newt.

Newt regarde derrière lui, sa valise, le verrou défait, ouverte sur le sol. Le grondement de rosie résonne dans l'espace vide. Newt réprime un sourire et toussote dans sa main alors que Grindelwald s'immobilise.

-Vraiment, dit Newt. Je pense que vous devriez vous retourner.

Grindelwald obéit doucement.

-Alors le nundu était à toi, dit-il en l'observant précautionneusement alors qu'elle s'apprête à bondir, les muscles tendus. C'est dommage. _Avada_ -

Il trébuche quand une main invisible se referme sur sa cheville et Rosie bondit en direction de sa gorge alors que sa baguette tombe sur le sol.

-Rosie, la réprimande légèrement Newt alors qu'elle prépare son poison. S'il te plaît -

Grindelwald s'étouffe sur une nouvelle syllabe et Rosie expire directement sur son visage.

Quand Newt reporte son regard sur Perceval, celui-ci le regarde comme s'il avait accroché les étoiles dans le ciel et Newt détourne les yeux, les joues rouges alors qu'il sourit.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je — J'aurais dû faire quelque chose plus tôt.

-Comment peux-tu être désolé ? demande Perceval en se relevant avec difficulté.

Newt lui offre son bras et l'aide à se remettre sur pieds.

-Après cette démonstration — et je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.

Il sourit à Newt avec une douceur que Grindelwald n'a pas été capable d'imiter et Newt se laisse aller dans ses bras.

-Le MACUSA ne voulait pas me croire, explique-t-il dans son épaule. Même avec Théseus. J'espérais…

-Tu m'as trouvé, le coupe Perceval. Toi, et tes créatures. Merci.

Il presse ses lèvres contre le front de Newt et celui-ci lève la tête pour l'embrasser, doucement et chastement, avant que Perceval ne s'écarte.

Il se dirige vers le corps inconscient de Grindelwald en gardant un œil sur Rosie, qui reste couchée de manière indolente et il se penche pour ramasser sa baguette. Il marche sur la main de Grindelwald pour faire bonne mesure et, quand il pointe sa baguette sur l'homme pour lancer un _revelio_ dégoûté, les traits de Grindelwald changent. Et il a l'air de souffrir d'un cas d'étranges furoncles.

Perceval lance un regard à Newt en souriant.

-Ah, dit Newt. C'est un effet secondaire, j'en ai peur. J'ai fait des expériences sur le régime alimentaire des nundus et leur effet sur leur poison. La pauvre Rosie a mangé de l'antilope et des escargots toute la semaine pour qu'elle ne puisse tuer personne, mais bon…

Perceval l'attire à lui et étouffe son rire contre la mâchoire de Newt.

-Je t'aime, dit-il avec grande tendresse et Newt sourit.

-Je -

Ils se retournent tous les deux quand ils entendent des bottes sur le sol. Les phalanges de Perceval sont blanches autour de sa baguette et Newt s'empare du démonzémerveille dans sa manche. Un sorcier que Newt ne reconnaît pas passe par la grille dans le plafond. Il les regarde et dit :

-M. Graves ?

-Lopez. répond Perceval d'un ton plat.

-Et — M. Scamander, c'est ça ? Celui avec le… nundu ?

Il semble alors repérer le nundu qui le regarde depuis sa position à côté du corps de Grindelwald et il recule prestement.

-Le chemin est libre, dit-il en direction du haut. Mais faites attention, il y a un -

Le son de la barrière antitransplanage qui tombe n'est rien comparé à la douzaine de transplanages qui suivent. L'attention de Newt se reporte tout de suite sur Rosie qui s'est relevée, les griffes frémissantes. Il fait un son acerbe et réprobateur en s'avançant vers elle et elle le regarde comme pour dire _encore un autre ?_ avant de soupirer et se laisser retomber sur le ventre.

-un nundu, finit Lopez maladroitement alors que Newt la redirige doucement dans sa valise.

-M. Graves, dit Picquery. M. Scamander — je crois que vous m'avez dit i peine quelques heures que vous ne pensiez pas que quoi que ce soit clochait chez M. Graves.

-Oh, dit Newt. Vraiment ?

-Considérant que Grindelwald m'a attaqué _et_ remplacé, dit Graves.

Picquery soutient le regard de Perceval pendant un long moment avant de détourner les yeux.

-Visiblement, oui. Arrêtez-le.

Newt voit Tina à l'arrière du groupe et elle lui offre un sourire fatigué en le rejoignant.

-J'espère que vous avez récupéré toutes vos créatures, maintenant, dit-elle et Newt regarde autour de lui en se mordillant pensivement la lèvre. Quoi, encore ?

-L'obscurus, explique doucement Perceval et Newt rencontre son regard avant d'acquiescer. Tu as raison, elle ne te laissera pas enquêter. Sont-ils assez familiers avec une telle magie ?

-Ils t'ont trouvé, dit Newt.

Il prend sa valise et joue avec le loquet.

-Leur invisibilité ne se dissipera pas avant le matin.

-Et si tu te trompes ?

-j'ai peut-être quelque chose en tête, admet Newt, rassuré par le sourire de Perceval. Les attaques sont de pire en pire, cependant — Grindelwald n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

-Vous allez vraiment tous les relâcher — encore ? demande Tina, incrédule. M. Graves, monsieur -

-Goldstein, l'interrompt Perceval. Je ne pense pas qu'un de nous ait dit quelque chose de la sorte.

Il s'approche de Newt, cependant, ses doigts s'enroulent autour de son poignet.

-Dougal ira bien ?

-Dougal est probablement déjà parti, répond Newt en regardant autour de lui. Mais tu es blessé — tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, pas me suivre dans une sorte de -

-Newt, dit Perceval et, quand Newt le regarde, son expression est douce, mais déterminée. Il avait besoin de moi vivant. Je peux tenir une nuit de plus.

-On — on devrait se marier, laisse échapper Newt, enhardi par son sourire. Pour les visites à l'hôpital, et pour que les gens me croient vraiment -

Perceval rit.

-Quel romantique, dit-il, et Newt rougit. Bien sûr. Mais Théseus pourrait me tuer si on ne fait pas les choses proprement.

-Je — Je pense que ça ira, dit Newt en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Grindelwald m'a parlé d'un endroit.

-Alors on ira, dit Perceval et tourne la tête. Goldstein !

Elle sursaute presque.

-Monsieur ?

-Dites à madame la Présidente que l'on a dit qu'on rentrait à la maison, dit Perceval. Après tout, ces deux dernières semaines ont été très longues.

-Monsieur, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Après un moment, elle soupire et acquiesce.

-Je le ferai.

-Merci, lui dit sincèrement Newt avant de se concentrer et de transplaner, accompagné de Perceval.

Ils atterrissent dans une allée déserte, à seulement quelques rues de l'église que Newt a repérée dans ses recherches. Il fait nuit maintenant. La pluie s'est arrêtée mais les nuages sont encore bas dans le ciel. L'urgence s'est dissipée, même si Perceval grimace en se tenant contre le mur. Newt pince les lèvres, mais il sait qu'il doit faire confiance à Perceval pour connaître ses limites, tout comme Perceval lui a fait confiance.

-Tu vas devoir me présenter à eux, dit l'auror alors que Newt pose sa valise sur le sol.

Le magizoologiste lui sourit en ouvrant le couvercle une fois de plus.

-Avec plaisir. Tout le monde ?

-Oui, tout le monde.

-Tu risques de le regretter, répond Newt, le cœur léger, et il se recule pour siffler une note claire.

Ses créatures se précipitent à l'extérieur. Certaines sont confuses, d'autres excitées, grandes, petites, et tout ce qu'il y a au milieu. Une dernière recherche, pendant que leur invisibilité tient encore, et Perceval rajoute de nouveaux sortilèges de camouflage. Ce n'est pas rien d'avoir une ménagerie d'amis prêts à l'aider quand il en a besoin.

-S'il vous plaît. Si vous arrivez à le trouver, faites-le moi savoir.

Les créatures partent dans un déluge d'enthousiasme, à peine visibles, et Newt exhale en les regardant partir. Perceval prend sa main.

-On va trouver l'obscurial, dit-il avec détermination. Tout comme toi et tes créatures m'avez trouvé.

-Je t'aurais toujours trouvé, répond Newt calmement en se sentant incroyablement réchauffé par l'émotion dans ses yeux. Je te trouverai toujours.

-Alors fais-toi davantage confiance, dit Perceval en levant les yeux pour voir le scintillement des ailes de Frank dans le ciel. Parce que je te fais confiance.

-Tu es — terriblement influencé, proteste faiblement Newt.

Le sourire de l'auror s'élargit et il secoue la tête en entraînant Newt à sa suite.

-Viens donc. On devrait les suivre, tu ne penses pas ?

Une fois encore, Newt regarde le ciel, et fait confiance à ses créatures pour lui dire où aller.

 **FIN**


End file.
